


Take every chance, stand every fear

by bottombitchsoo



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitchsoo/pseuds/bottombitchsoo
Summary: Jonathan was always been a fan of superheroes ever since he was a kid, his favorite superheroes are captain america and thor.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Take every chance, stand every fear

Jonathan was always been a fan of superheroes ever since he was a kid, his favorite superheroes are captain america and thor. Most of his childhood were consist of prolonged exposed of radiation from watching way too close to the television, reading marvel and dc comics, and wearing in a vibrant tight suit with his briefs strut outside of his jeans.

He would straighten his posture, much like any other superhero, place his hands onto either side of his hips, proudly declaring to the world that he is a 'superhero'.

He usually plays with Luke, who he calls a 'sidekick,' and also with the other children. They would go outside in the neighborhood, fight crimes, catching bad guys and announce their heroic act a splendid performance. Although, those performances were suspended immediately, saying their parents disrupt the neighbors.

Luke can sometimes be a party-pooper, especially when it comes to these Oscar-worthy performances. He does not loathe the idea of having someone saved or criminals getting thrown in jail, he's just very earnest when it comes to participating in charade.

Because, Jonathan... well, he can be... audacious. Or the lack of a better term, he is lacking concern of consequence of one's actions. 

In other words...

"... Jonathan, you fool!"

His actions were temerarious and relentless, mostly no one could anticipate it. And no, not even his best-who's-super-uptight-and-can-sometimes-be-a-bitch-about-it-friend Luke.

"—I'm sorry Granny Ned, I should've been paying attention!"

Jonathan tried to flee from the incident, quickly scramming the place as fast as he can. "I swear, when I get back I'll pay the broken pot that I accidentally knocked down!"

The door instantly revealed Jonathan, trying to get away from a very angry old woman throwing a bunch of grotty garments at him.

He manage to escape out of Granny Ned's pestilent grip and her apartment. Now, this is rather awkward. Why the hell is he doing in there?

Firstly, he was actually out fighting bad guys, they were robbing a poor man in the street and he wasn't going home without knocking some sense in to those bastards.

Once he got home, he had momentarily forgotten that his roommate don't actually live with him anymore, so when he arrived at his apartment, finding out he had mistakenly misplaced or lost the key to his apartment... the duplicate key, for the fourth time.

Since he can't authentically call the owner because he'll much likely get killed, and he absolutely knew no one in the building to asked for a night to crash except for the peevish old woman who lived nearby his dormitory.

He was already hungry when he shift to his appetizing food that Granny Ned prepared for him on the coffeetable. He was still sleepy when he received a call from his cellphone. It took him for a moment from his fogged mind to understand. The call was unexpectedly early, if not — a ungodly hour. Sheesh. He was just going to ignored it and presume to munch the homemade buttermilk pancakes down his throat. Following on a third swallowed his food that he quickly realized, what time is it?

It must've been very important, because he felt the dread sensation of his stomach when he reached for his phone, he saw that the I.D caller was in fact his manager. Shit! He expeditiously arise from the table and make a beline section in the bathroom, immediately getting disrobed.

Shortly getting showered and yelling across the room at Granny Ned that he's apologetic and he'll recompense everything in return.

He grabbed his bag (which he thankfully premeditated earlier before forgotting the key), and was prosperously about to leave without making any mess. Granny Ned walk up proximate to him and while he was about to go outside, feet up his knee, bidding Granny Ned a farewell, he accidentally knocked down a flower pot near the door that the poor old lady genuinely love so much.

Ah... crap 

Jonathan is a man thousand of dreams, he is additionally known for his valiancy of a superhero and a heart of a champion. Whenever there's trouble, he would always do his best to put other people first and avail them no matter what he's situation in. He's benevolent, caring, and a good sport, and he's also running away from a barking k-9 feline dog on the sidewalk.

After a long jogged from his homeplace and got his ass smack with his manager's hostile lecture, —hysterically describing his bitch ass a 'tardy'. 

The bell jingled across as he entered the restaurant, observing the area which customers are enjoying their food.

Although it has been a week since he genuinely saw the restaurant, the place seems peaceful than he had imagined. Usually when he arrived, the restaurant is hive of activity— the orders were carelessly tousled from the counter, and the workers were forced to move uncomfortably around the place. Surrounded with fat, rancid people who were bawling their eyes out and threaten when they didn't get their order within the last 15 seconds.

As he approached foward, he saw a bespectacled man from the counter. He was short and slim, his skin was fair. His hair was brunette, and he was also wearing an apron. Jon was expecting a warm greeting from the man, though he didn't received one. 

"Hello! Are you the new worker here..?" He greeted cheerfully, though that didn't get him to talk at all. He looked interested with staring contest more than an actual conversation. Later the brunette perked in interest considering he was about to speak but he got instantly cut off when a familiar voice from the staff room, filling up the restaurant's hollow atmosphere, gotten his attention.

"Hey, man! What's up?" A tall dark skin middle-aged man regards him, strolling down from the counter. "I didn't expect for you to come today. Or at all, what happen?" Marcel beam though his concerns were noticed, Jonathan couldn't help but grin at his friend.

"I got a call from the manager," he chuckled, "he said about me being a tardy and wants to hire a replacement for me."

Marcel laughed. Jonathan asked, "Hold on, where's the manager anyway?"

"Ah.. He said he's got some errands to run so he probably wont be staying with us today." Marcel shrugged.

"Then who is..?" Jonathan lifted his eyebrows to point at the short brunette who was equally puzzled. And a flash of smirk as the dark skinned man recollect the early event when their manager was on rouge.

"Nah, man." Marcel rummages through the drawer as he grabbed a pack of peperroni.

"Alright, Jonathan." Marcel clasped his hands, grinning widely.

"Starting today, we're joining here with our new colleague. I want you to meet Craig, he's in charge of the counter. Craig, this is Jonathan, he works part time here as a pizza delivery man." The dark skin man introduced which Jonathan had him lifting his spirits. All ends well as the two exhange a fair greetings.

Craig weakly muttered a 'hi', and he seems to be dawdling.

Craig goes completely stiff from Marcel's light jab "Well, the manager decided to recruit someone, he said something about not being able to keep up with two morons running the place." Then Jonathan also laughs.

He advert his to Craig and asked, "First time working?" He said. Craig said no — reminding them he just find it a difficult time being canny on a first day.

"Don't worry, man. Jonathan had to pissed himself when he started working here too." Marcel added.

"Hey!" Jon glare at, Marcel who snickered. He asked, "By the way, are you a college student or something? You look way younger to apply for this job."

Craig is hesitant, he doesn't know if he should be offended or take it as a compliment but disregards it. "Actually, yeah. I'm still in college."

"What year? 

"Junior," Craig answered.

"O—, shit dawg. Hold up," Marcel interrupted, "go on. Just gonna take out the pizza from the grill." They advert their attentiom to Marcel, who's leaving, "Be back."

"You're one of those that gets straight a's in college, huh?" He glanced back at Craig, draping his arm on the counter. "Let me tell you, man. I can relate to you. School is exhausting," his hands move inflated. "You get pressured—push you into something you don't even know you wanted it in the first place. Me? I don't mind, what I do mind is getting surrounded with chicks all the time—" he exhaled deeply to emphasized his concern, "it sucks, y'know?" To which Jon ignored Marcel from different room, yelling a loud 'bullshit.'

"Well, they're alright... i guess?" Craig said, but he seems unsure of that. "It's not like, they threaten me or anything.."

"—wait, which one? Being pressured or banging chicks?" Jon quickly asked.

"Alright, here—" Marcel suddenly appeared, deminishing the chat as soon as he place the 6 pizza boxes on the counter. "There's a birthday party happening in downtown, take a three short blocks from here and a left from 26th avenue street."

Jon looks dejected, "Are you serious?"

"Hold up for a sec," he detects the drawer one last time and finds a pencil. He writes the complete address on the box, "—here, that's the only thing you need to worry about. Now go."

Jonathan was driving a motorcycle when he got a call from Luke. Just the traffic signal turn red he decided to pick up the phone.

"—hello?" He said.

"Jonathan, just checking up with you." Luke said, "How is it going, man?"

"I'm delivering pizza," Jon replied. It's been a long time since he got a call from his friend, Luke's been there for him all the time. In college, they even have a dormitory with each other.

He heard Luke sighed, "Jon, look. I just wanted to say, that I missed you man."

As soon as the traffic lights went green, he used his right hand to maneuver the motorcycle while using his other hand to hold the phone.

He approached the streets but his visions were getting terrible at this point, he was wearing his helmet but had forgotten his glasses to stop the dirt hit his eyes. He's not even sure which one is the street he's driving on.

21st.. 22nd... 

"Look, Jonathan. Are you still doing th—" meanwhile, a delivery truck was discreetly travelling at 100kph, unsafe in a two-lane. It went unnoticed for Jonathan after he sped a little bit faster, "—and I know you can look after yourself because you keep telling me that but, you know how I would feel. I—" 

24th.. 25th..

"—

Then a sudden jingled catches their attention, they glanced at the door as four of men in tuxedo. All dressed in black while wearing sun glasses consuspiciously walked in. The air -- previously filled with lighthearted small talk - is suddenly weird.


End file.
